


Centerfold

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Porn Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: For a story by purelushCenterfoldSnape sees a former student in a not-so-awkward position...





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purelush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelush/gifts).




End file.
